One of the Boys
by esme.says.so
Summary: When Bella overhears Jess plotting to worm her way into Edwards affections, and push best friend Bella out of his life for good, she knows she must do something- but what? She's just one of the boys. Right?
1. The First Day

Disclaimer- All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer, I'm just playing :)

* * *

One of the Boys

Chapter One- The First Day

Alice had been explicitly specific on her expectations of Bella's outfit for their first day as high school seniors. A skirt, or at the very least a smart pair of trousers, that cute blue blouse, maybe the grey cardigan. And would some lip gloss really be too much to ask? Bella smiled wickedly to herself, anticipating Alice's reaction as she saw Edward's silver Volvo pull in to the school parking lot.

As the car rolled to a halt in the space next to Bella's truck, Alice threw the door open, her expression equal parts dismay and resignation. Bella laughed, smoothing down her t-shirt and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Come on, Alice! What did you expect, honestly?"

"Let me guess," Edward called over the roof of the car. "She tried to make you in to her own personal Barbie doll again?"

Alice huffed and sulkily crossed her arms. "I just wish you'd let me make you in to a girl _some_times," she sighed.

"Don't be stupid, Alice, Bella _is_ a girl. She just doesn't dress or act like one," Edward said with a crooked smile, which quickly turned in to a grimace of pain as Bella reached over and punched him hard on the arm. Jasper laughed loudly as he got out from the back seat. "You know what I mean," Edward added, wincing slightly as he flexed his arm.

"You're such a baby," Bella smirked at him over Alice's head.

"Rose would understand," Alice mumbled wistfully, wishing her glamorous sister was still in Forks and not away at college. Bella was a much easier project to tackle with two of them.

"She certainly doesn't punch like a girl, anyway," Edward commented, surreptitiously rubbing the area Bella had hit. Alice glared up at him, and opened her mouth to say something, but Bella interrupted.

"Guys, I've just seen Angela, I'm going to see how her summer was. I'll catch you at registration" And she left the siblings bickering, with Jasper trying to mediate peace in vain, as she crossed lot to where Angela was stood with her regular group of friends. Mike Newton had an extra wide smile for her as she approached, and she suppressed a groan. Jessica Stanley wasn't in her usual position stuck to Mike's side, acting as his own personal limpet. Instead, she was stood slightly apart from the group with Lauren, looking vitriolic.

"Hi Bella," Angela said, grinning brightly. "How was your summer?"

"It was great, thanks. Pretty uneventful, I spent a couple of weekends camping with the Cullen's, the odd trip to the ER," Angela grinned knowingly at this comment. "Nothing really of note. And yours?"

"Mine was mainly spent at conventions," Angela said, glancing pointedly at her boyfriend, Ben, who was talking animatedly to Tyler. "If only I'd been given the chance at an uneventful summer!" Ben mimed a light sabre, and Tyler desperately tried to look interested. Bella chuckled and Angela smiled ruefully, shaking her head.

"You wouldn't have had it any other way," Bella said, and Angela's smile widened, the corners of her eyes crinkling. Looking over at Ben with clear adoration she said, "No, I suppose not."

"So!" Mike said loudly, sliding between Angela and Bella, draping an arm over each of their shoulders. "We're seniors, man._ Seniors_!"

"Yeah, Mike, who'd have thought," Bella said dryly as she watched Angela politely tried to extricate herself from his crushing grip.

"This year is going to be awesome! Senior yearbook, senior prom… college applications." The pitch of his voice rose expectantly at the last comment. When Bella didn't volunteer the information, he pressed on in a painfully faux-casual manner. "Hey, where are you applying?"

Thankfully, at that moment the bell rang to signal morning registration and Bella pushed Mike's arm off her with a little more force than necessary. A relieved Angela followed and they hurriedly made their way towards the school, closely followed by Ben.

"Catch you later!" Mike's voice floated after them.

Angela laughed. "Still the shiny new girl in his eyes after all this time," she grinned knowingly at Bella, who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, lucky me," she deadpanned. "Hey, what's the deal with him and Jess anyway?"

"They broke up a few weeks ago," Angela said quietly, looking behind her to check neither was within hearing distance. "Apparently he had a little bit _too_ much fun when he was visiting his cousin in Seattle."

"He cheated?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows. Angela nodded.

"And then he _told_ her?"

Ben shook his head, interrupting. "His cousin's girlfriend knows Lauren. She called and told Lauren _everything_. Lauren, dutiful friend that she is, then told Jessica."

"Oh, poor Jess!" Bella cried sympathetically, pushing the classroom door open.

Angela laughed. "Poor _Mike_, you mean! I hear it was not pretty when he got back."

Bella smirked to herself as she sat down on the seat that had been saved for her between Alice and Edward. She could just imagine the reception Jess had waiting for Mike when he got back from Seattle.

"What's got you amused?" Edward asked.

"Tell you later," Bella whispered in reply as Mike, Jess and the others trouped into the room to take their seats as their tutor began to call registration.

On the way to first period Biology, Bella caught Edward up on the situation with Jess and Mike. Edward simply snorted derisively and rolled his eyes at the whole situation, and Bella was inclined to agree with him; from the start, Mike and Jessica had never really been long-term material. They spent no more time discussing it once the class got under way, quickly getting in to a competition to see who could identify the different phases of mitosis the quickest. Bella won- very marginally, as Edward was at great pains to keep reminding everyone- which she was at great pains to keep reminding _Edward_.

Lunch found Bella at her usual table with the Cullen's and Jasper. It seemed forlornly empty without Emmett and Rosalie, so they were all pleased when Angela and Ben came to join them after about ten minutes.

"Things were getting a bit tense between Jess and Mike," Angela explained, taking the vacant seat next to Alice, while Ben settled next to Edward. Bella looked over and saw the pair glaring daggers at each other.

"Yeah, we were getting caught in the cross hairs," Ben added, leaning over to steal one of Jasper's fries.

"Hey, man, not cool!" Jasper exclaimed, snagging a handful of Ben's M&M's in retaliation. He shoved them all in to his mouth at once and looked victoriously over the table. Alice and Angela stole a glance at each other and rolled their eyes. The rest of the lunch hour passed with companionable chit chat, with Ben getting to practice his light sabre mime another three times, everyone laughing at Angela's increasingly mortified expressions. They made plans to meet up at the Cullen's after school to make the most of the rare September sunshine in the outdoor pool before heading to their afternoon lessons.

Bella's last lesson of the day was physical education, her least favourite subject by far mostly due to her massive lack of co-ordination. To her chagrin, they were starting with volleyball, and by the end of the hour she was receiving glares from more than one of her peers. In the changing room, she decided to dress between an unoccupied row of lockers towards the end of the room in order to avoid any more glares, most of which had come from Jessica Stanley, confusing Bella because she hadn't hit her _once _ with the volleyball during class.

One by one, the other students exited the room. Bella stayed behind, rooting desperately in her bag for an errant sock. After a few moments, she became aware of voices, and recognised them as belonging to Jessica and Lauren. They were discussing Mike and the break up, clearly thinking themselves alone. Not wanting to eavesdrop, Bella was about to make her presence known, when she heard Edward's name. Debating the morality of what she was about to do for all of three seconds, Bella kept quiet and, grinning wickedly, settled down to listen, planning to embarrass Edward later with any juicy comments.

"Mike was just a little boy," she heard Lauren say spitefully.

"Exactly!" Jess agreed vehemently. "And Edward is just _all_ man," she finished lasciviously, her voice dropping an octave. The two girls cackled loudly. Bella bit her lip to keep from laughing too- this was _priceless_!

"And what was with Mike giving the eyes to _Bella_ today?" Lauren cried, changing the topic.

"Well, I suppose the little boy finally recognised he should be with a little girl," Jess replied, her voice dripping with malice. They laughed cruelly again.

"Maybe now she'll stop being so desperate around Edward herself," she continued. Bella felt her jaw drop, heat flaming across her cheeks as she blushed violently at what was being implied. "I mean, honestly. It's borderline pathetic," Jess finished matter-of-factly.

"True," Lauren agreed. "Like someone like Edward would ever look twice at someone like Bella swan. _Please_. It's obvious he only put up with her because she's his weirdo sister's charity case." Bella felt her eyes fill with angry tears, her fists clenched so tight she could feel her nails pressing painfully into her palms. She could hear the girls gathering up their things.

"Yes, and when I'm with Edward, she'll be the first thing to go from his life," Jess said with total confidence as she opened the door, the old hinges squeaking in protest. It slammed loudly behind them, the echoes reverberating off the walls, but nothing could make Bella's head ring more than what she had just overheard.

Well, _shit_.


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer- All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer, I'm just playing :)

* * *

Chapter Two- The Plan (ish)

Bella sat in a stunned silence for a few minutes, her mind reeling with what she'd overheard. Was that what other people saw? _Did _Alice see her as a charity case? And did everyone else think that she was mooning pathetically over Edward like some lovesick little girl? He was just _Edward_. Yes, of course he was gorgeous, but the whole family were, it was something you blocked out after a while of being in their presence. At times he was still a goofball, and he could still piss her off with the best of them. The idea of them as a _them_ was... disconcerting.

And would Jess really find it so easy to separate her form the Cullens'? Because it couldn't just be Edward, it would have to be the whole family. Was she that replaceable? Would Edward even go for Jess in the first place? She was giving herself a headache.

"Get a grip, Swan," she told herself sternly. It was stupid- _beyond_ stupid- to let a throw away comment from Jessica Stanley of all people affect her in any way. Giving herself a mental shake, she picked up her bags and headed for the parking lot, shivering slightly at the first signs of autumn chill in the air, determined to put what she'd overheard in the changing room to the back of her mind.

"What kept you?" Alice called across the parking lot as Bella came in to view.

"Lost sock emergency," Bella said as she reached her truck, unlocking the doors. Alice rolled her eyes and climbed in.

"The others headed back already," Alice told her. "Looks like rain," she added, peering out of the front window with a small frown. Bella looked out at the cloudless sky and chuckled.

"I think we're safe," she said as she pulled out of the school driveway, turning her truck away from town and heading towards the Cullen's home. By the time they arrived, however, the clouds had gathered and the first drops were beginning to fall.

"How do you always _do_ that?" Bella muttered as the engine spluttered to a stop inside the shelter of the garage.

"Sixth sense," Alice grinned conspiratorially, tapping her temple with an immaculately manicured finger.

Rolling her eyes, Bella shouldered the door joining the garage and house open and saw the others lolling dejectedly by the full length living room windows, towels and bathing suits discarded haphazardly on the floor.

"Where have you been, Swan?" Edward demanded accusingly as she sat with her back propped up against the end of a convenient sofa.

"Lost sock emergency," she repeated her answer from earlier with a rueful grin.

"You're a disaster," Angela said affectionately from her position sprawled on the rug, using Ben's lap as a pillow. Bella stuck out her tongue and flung one of the sofa pillows at her head, missing by miles and sending it careering into one of Esme's artfully arranged displays of candles in the corner of the room with a clatter. There was a pregnant pause for a few seconds as five pairs of eyes stared unblinkingly at her, before everyone burst in to helpless giggles.

Hearing the front door open a few minutes later caused Bella to scramble to her feet, stumbling hastily around the furniture to clear up the mess that the errant pillow had made. She was just righting the last candle as Esme entered the room. She looked quizzically at Bella.

"Hi Esme!" she said, a little too brightly, feeling the colour flood her cheeks. "Just… checking your candles here." She patted the top of the tallest one, sending it toppling over once more. Her efforts to catch it before it hit the ground sent three others falling down. Alice snorted loudly from across the room, and Angela dissolved into another round of hopeless giggles.

"Allow me," Esme's amused voice said from Bella's side, bending to right the display. Bella automatically reached out to help, but Esme's cool hand closed quickly around her wrist. "I'll manage dear," she said pointedly. "Why don't you all go to the kitchen and check the take out menu drawer and I'll order dinner later?" This suggestion was met with various cries of approval, and everyone was soon on their feet and heading for the kitchen.

"Loser," Edward said quietly as they passed in to the hall, knocking her arm lightly with his elbow. Bella looked up and saw the repressed laughter in his smiling eyes.

"Oh, shut up," she huffed, elbowing him back. He walked on ahead to wrestle Jasper for first dibs over the best menus, and she stood quietly at the kitchen door for a few moments, scrutinising him. Try as she might, she couldn't get Lauren and Jessica's poisonous words from earlier out of her head. She didn't _think_ she treated Edward any differently from anyone else, so why would Jess have said what she did?

Bella's thoughts drifted back to the first time she'd met Edward. She had been eleven, and it was the summer she'd moved to live with Charlie in Forks. She'd been climbing trees in the garden when it had started to rain, and her foot had slipped on the wet bark as she'd climbed back down. Stupidly, although she hadn't known any better, she automatically held her arms out to break her fall. All she'd broken was her wrist. She didn't remember the drive to the hospital, or the wait to be seen, just the arrival of a tall and extremely handsome blond doctor with pale skin and friendly eyes. Walking beside him had been eleven year old Edward. He'd pressed the button to take the X-ray of her arm, and had been the first person to sign her cast. While their fathers had talked in Carlisle's office, they'd snuck out to explore, and had played pirates (Bella had vehemently refused to be the damsel in distress when 'knights' had been suggested as the first game), using old bones from model skeletons as swords. Bella had left the hospital with a now-bandaged broken wrist, a large bump on the forehead, and a firm new friend. That summer frequently found Bella with the Cullen children (and a few more times in the emergency room).

A prod in the back startled Bella back to reality.

"What's up with you?" Alice asked, waving her into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Bella brushed her off, snagging the best Cantonese menu from Ben. The resulting argument effectively halted Alice's line of enquiry.

Just as they finalised what they wanted to eat, Jasper neatly writing a list for Esme to place the order later, Carlisle arrived home.

"Good evening, all," he said, walking in to the kitchen and dropping a kiss on top of Alice's head as he walked to hang his coat up. "What's for dinner?"

"Esme's in charge," Edward said with a sly smile.

"She's not cooking?" Carlisle asked, eyes wide and looking panicked.

Edward laughed and shook his head, holding the menus up. Carlisle let out a relieved sigh.

"I head that!" Esme said indignantly as she entered the kitchen, walking over to swat Carlisle, who looked sheepish. "Don't give me those eyes, mister! My cooking isn't that bad."

"No, of course not," Carlisle said, assuming a voice suitable for someone visiting a sick friend. A series of chuckles came from the counter, and Esme turned to face them, pouting.

"Mom, you keep a beautiful home, and you're an amazing designer" Edward said diplomatically. "But you seriously cannot cook."

Esme's frown deepened. Carlisle's arms snaked around her waist, and he rested his head on her shoulder. "No one," he whispered in to her ear, brushing her hair lightly aside and making her smile. "_No one_ orders take out like you do." He placed a gentle kiss on the side of her neck and Esme swatted him playfully away, laughing.

"_Fine_," she conceded, holding her hand out for the orders list. "But you're paying."

"So long as Szechuan chicken makes the list, you've got yourself a deal," Carlisle agreed with a grin.

Later that evening, after a delicious dinner, Bella was lying stomach-down on Alice's bed trying to get to grips with an English assignment. She was having little success, her mind wouldn't stay focussed and her treacherous thoughts kept on replaying Jess and Lauren's words.

_As if someone like Edward would ever look twice at someone like Bella Swan… she's his weirdo sister's charity case…_

_I'm going to show Edward what a _real_ woman is like… she'll be the first thing to go… _

She jumped as something flew in to her head. Blinking and looking down, she saw a scrunched up ball of paper. "_Bella_!" Alice cried, exasperated, looking up from her own position lying on the floor at the foot of the bed. "What is _with_ you today? You've been zoning out all evening!"

Before she could stop the words leaving her mouth, Bella heard herself ask, "You don't see me as a charity case, do you Alice?"

"Oh-kay," she drew they word out as she sat up, crossing her legs. "_Not_ what I was expecting. Explain, please."

"It's nothing," Bella waved a hand dismissively, feeling beyond stupid. "Forget I said anything."

"Nice try," Alice said stoically, staring at Bella with a penetrating gaze.

"It's just something I heard Jess and Lauren say in the locker room earlier…"

"Those bitches!" Alice scoffed. Then realisation dawned on her face. "That's why you were late out, isn't it?"

Bella nodded, and before she knew it she'd retold the earlier overheard conversation in full, Alice's expressions going through the spectrum from confusion, disbelief, and finally settling in to rage.

"Bella, you are so… so _stupid_!" she cried finally, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"I… I'm… what?" Bella stuttered, confused.

"How could you think for even a moment that you're my… what… my _charity case_?" she cried. "You're my best friend, you're like one of the family. Hell, I'm just a little orphan girl who lucked in to the good life. If anyone's the charity case here, it's me."

"Alice!" Bella cried, horrified. "Esme and Carlisle love you, you're their daughter, they would never see you as a charity case-"

"Exactly," Alice cut her off, standing up and packing back and forth distractedly. "And I would never really think that's how they saw me. Just as you should _never_ think that's how I see you, how any of us see you. You dishonour your relationship with our family to give any credit to what jealousy makes those snakes say."

Bella's shoulders sagged, and she nodded silently.

"And trust me when I say that firstly, no one thinks you're mooning over Edward, and secondly, there isn't a chance in hell that _Jessica Stanley_ is replacing you in any way," she finished with finality.

Bella laughed shakily, and Alice sat on the edge of the bed, draping over Bella's shoulder and hugging her fiercely.

"Now," she said. "Let's have no more of this silliness."

"No more," Bella agreed, nodding firmly, pushing all the stupid and pointless doubts out of her head for good.

"And let's decide how to make those cheap, nasty little girls pay."

Bella's surprised gaze snapped up to meet Alice's- she was grinning, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Pay?" she repeated faintly.

"Yes," Alice nodded. "We won't say anything to Edward, and we'll see what pathetic attempts they make to worm their way in to our lives before we crush them ruthlessly."

Bella swallowed nervously. "Or we could just let the whole thing go…"

"Don't be silly, Bella," Alice trilled, pulling a blank sheet of paper from her folder. "We can draw up a rough plan for revenge tonight-"

Bella's thoughts were all jumbled up. Two minutes ago everything was fine again, and now Jess and Lauren had to _pay_, and there was going to be _revenge_. What ever happened to the moral high ground? _It met Alice Cullen and ran away crying_.

"-And tomorrow," Alice continued, her eyes glinting even more. "We're going to call Rosalie."


	3. The Megabyte Me

A/N- Thanks to those who've read the first two chapters, and especially to those who've reviewed as well, they really make my day :)

-

Disclaimer- All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer, I'm just playing :)

* * *

-

Chapter Three- The Megabyte Me

The next day at school, Bella was withdrawn and jumpy. Edward noticed and addressed the situation with due care and tact.

"Swan, what's eating you?" he demanded at lunchtime, straddling a chair backwards and grabbing a handful of fries from her plate, cramming them in to his mouth. Alice, sitting next to him, rolled her eyes in disgust and turned to talk to Jasper. Bella reached over and filched his burger, taking a huge bite before putting it back on his plate.

"Nothing," she said around the mouthful, not quite meeting his eyes.

Bella had spent the morning in turmoil. She'd jumped every time Edward had sat next to her, or knocked arms with her, or lent over to whisper something in the middle of class. She could feel Jess and Lauren's glares boring in to the back of her head, she could practically hear the bitchy thoughts they were flinging her way. She'd been so wrapped up in her own thoughts and worries and how _she_ felt, she hadn't really given much thought to how her behaviour might seem to other people, so Edward's frank question had thrown her, and in her surprise she had foolishly tried brushing him off.

Rather than accept her at her word, Edward leaned even closer. "What's up, kid?" he asked, his voice low, just for her. She sighed. Once, when they were twelve and bored on a rainy day during the summer break they'd raided Esme's collection of classic movies on DVD at a loss for anything better to do, and had ended up watching Casablanca. They had found it hilarious- as only bored twelve year olds could- and ever since, it had become a private joke of sorts to drop quotes from the movie in to conversation every now and them. Somehow, though, it had evolved that Edward only called her 'Kid' in serious, private moments, especially in moments when he was worried about her. He could be annoyingly over protective of her feelings, sometimes.

"It's fine. Really," she said, meeting his eyes, willing him to believer her. "I'm handling it. It's just silly girl stuff."

"You're not a silly girl Bella," Edward said, looking at her in a way that made her shift uncomfortably, his scrutinizing gaze almost making her feel like he could read the very thoughts in her mind. A flush crept over her cheeks, and then he flashed her a wide, goofy grin and things were alright again. That was the great thing about Edward- he knew when to drop it. Unlike Alice, who was giving her some very pointed looks over Jasper's shoulder.

Bella couldn't help but think a massive mountain was being made out of a teeny tiny molehill. She had half a mind to just tell Edward everything that she'd overheard so that they could laugh about it and _forget_ about it. Of course, he could get all weirdly over protective and the last thing Bella needed to worry about in her senior year was being responsible for a huge friendship rift, with everyone taking sides. Or worse, he could actually like the idea of Jess and him… She shuddered. No. Best to say nothing after all, let Alice make her little phone call to Rose, and that's as far as it would go, because Jess wouldn't actually ever _do_ anything. Jess would probably never do anything. Alice was handling it. That thought made Bella relieved and terrified in almost equal measures.

That evening, Carlisle was in charge of dinner. As he was cooking Italian in the kitchen with Jasper and Edward's help, Bella helped Esme to lay the table in the dining room while Alice lent against the door jamb, making suggestions and generally taking a more dictatorial role.

"So," Esme started, as she lay out a napkin by every placemat. "As you know, this weekend is our anniversary."

"And Bella's birthday," Alice interrupted. Bella groaned inwardly- she'd been hoping _that_ little gem would have floated under the radar. Alice never failed to disappoint.

"Yes, _and_ Bella's birthday, thank you Alice," Esme said, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Well, Carlisle is taking me away for the weekend-"

"Empty house?" Alice gasped, an impossibly bright smile bursting across her face. Bella sighed. She had a horrible feeling she knew _exactly_ where this conversation was going.

"It's nice to know that you'll miss us so much, dear," Esme said dryly. "But yes, Carlisle and I did think that you might like to have a party to celebrate your eighteenth-" Bella looked up, incredulous. _She_ would like a party?

"We can use the house?" Alice asked, looking to Esme for confirmation, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. Esme nodded.

"Really, I don't want a fuss-" Bella began to protest.

"Oh, Bella, it'll be _fun_!" Alice cried. Bella could almost see they plans start to form in her friends mind, cogs whirring furiously. "We can invite everyone- I wonder if Emmett and Rosalie would come back…"

There really was no use arguing with Alice when she got like this, she'd wandered off- doubtless already writing out the guest list and thinking up colour schemes. Resigned to her fate, she plastered a smile on her face. "Thank you, Esme."

"You're welcome, Bella, and don't worry- I'll have a little word with Alice later and get her to reign it in a bit." She smiled knowingly, and Bella let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you, Esme," she said again, a genuine smile brightening her features this time. Over the past few years, it had become the custom that Bella would spend at least part of her birthday with the Cullen's, where they would have a party. Bella hated being the centre of attention, and generally couldn't wait until the presents were open and the cake eaten so they could just veg out watching TV, or playing cards- those times were where her happiest memories came from- but it had always been the _whole _family. It would be strange without Carlisle and Esme. She would never tell anyone, but when Esme hugged her on her birthday, Bella would close her eyes and imagine it was Renee, and for those few seconds her mother was there being all motherly and celebrating her daughter's birthday. Not that Bella begrudged her mother's life with Phil at all, but she missed her that little bit more on occasions like birthdays, and Esme's presence helped to abate those feelings slightly.

Over dinner, Alice shared the new developments with Edward and Jasper. At her mention of inviting everyone to the party, Edward shot Bella an amused grin. She aimed a kick at him under the table, hitting his chair leg instead and wincing in pain, causing Edward's grin to develop in to a deep belly-laugh.

Once the plates were cleared, Alice excused Bella and herself under the pretence of homework. Carlisle raised his eyebrows disbelievingly, but nodded and waved them out of the room.

"You should have said planning the party," Bella said as they climbed the stairs. "It would have been way more believable."

Almost as soon as they were through the door of Alice's room, she had the phone to her ear. Emphatically deciding not to get involved in Alice's madness, Bella sat cross legged on the bed, and began to determinedly read one of the magazines from the bedside table. Snorting, Alice plucked it from Bella's hands and turned the loudspeaker feature on the phone. Rosalie answered after a few rings, and Bella was forced to listen as Alice relayed all the details of what Bella overheard to an increasingly outraged Rose.

"So what are you going to do?" Rose demanded once Alice had finished the story.

"That's kind of the reason we called," Alice confessed.

Rose spent a couple of minutes giving them a few suggestions and pointers that could be used against Jess and Lauren, but Alice soon cut it.

"Rosalie, we need a plan- an _actual _plan! Not just a 'do something along these lines'! A cohesive strategy is key!"

"Alice, this isn't a _war_!" Bella cried.

"I'm sorry, but it _is_." Alice disagreed firmly.

"Well I maintain my right to conscientious objection." Bella said folding her arms and frowning stubbornly.

Alice rolled her eyes, swatting Bella's knee lightly with the magazine she still held.

"Well I can only tell you what I would do, and I don't think Bella has the ass for hot pants," Rose said, laughing. Alice laughed too, then- meeting Bella's eyes- stopped, chagrined.

"You have totally awesome legs, though," she said diplomatically.

"Look," Rosalie continued. "Your party will be next weekend, right?"

"Yes, on Saturday," Bella said.

"Well, my advice to you would be to just see what those bitches try in the mean time, test the water a bit, and then we can _strategise_-" she emphasised the word for Alice. "- next weekend. Emmett and I will be there."

Happy with this suggestion, Alice then chatted to Emmett for a few moments before hanging up.

"Alice, are you sure this isn't getting a bit out of control?" Bella asked.

"Out of control?"

"You know, all this talk of revenge and strategies. I mean, I'm sure Edward wouldn't let Jess worm her way in-" Alice opened her mouth to say something, but Bella continued. "But even if he _did_, I'm sure you were completely right when you said she couldn't push me out. I don't know… I guess I just think we should maybe leave it?"

"Bella," Alice said, looking straight in to her eyes. "This isn't about some silly little threat she made about Edward. Well-" she backtracked slightly. "-it is a _bit_, but only because she insulted you at the same time. This is about Jess insulting your friendship with this family, and about her projecting all her anger at Mike on to you when you completely don't deserve it!"

"I know she's been unreasonable, but Jess was our friend, Lauren too," Bella said.

"No they weren't," Alice said frankly. "They were when it suited them, but they weren't real friends. Jess wouldn't be treating you this way if she was. You would never treat _her_ this way. Or Lauren."

Well, _that_ was true.

"And most of all," Alice continued. "This is because they insulted me personally when they called me Edward's weirdo sister, and you are the easiest tool available for exacting revenge."

Bella finally laughed. "And we get the true motive at last! Fine, we will talk strategies pr whatever with Rose next Saturday, and keep an eye on Jess and Lauren this week, and be a regular little Scoobie Gang, but I just want you to know that firstly, I'm only going along with this because I don't think for a second anything's actually going to happen, and secondly- you're completely crazy."

"But you've known that all along," Alice said with a grin. "Now, let's talk party. Who do you want to invite?"

"Well," Bella thought for a moment. "Everyone from school of course, and I was thinking maybe Jake too?"

"Jake? Not Jacob Black?" Alice asked, her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"What's wrong with Jake?" Bella asked indignantly.

"Well for a start he's about twelve, and he's weird as hell-"

"He's almost seventeen! And he's my friend. _And_ I'm going along with your crazy little plan, so he's coming."

"Ugh, fine," Alice agreed, defeated. The discussion continued for several minutes, Alice frowning at many of Bella's suggestions for the party.

"Alice," Bella said eventually. "You know you're just going to do what you think is best anyway, so is there really any point having this conversation?"

Alice grinned sheepishly and shook her head.

"Shall I just leave you to plan, then?" Alice nodded and Bella smiled hopelessly, leaving the room.

Entering Edward's room without knocking, she flung herself face down on his bed. He didn't look up from the book he was reading seated in his desk chair, but the corners of his lips turned up an a smirk.

"Stop smirking like that," Bella said, her voice muffed in his pillow.

"I'm not smirking!" he replied indignantly, making sure that he wasn't when Bella looked over at him.

"You _were_," she said accusingly.

"Maybe a little bit," he said, smirking again. "So, how's Alice? You girls all set for the big par-tay?"

"You know your green t-shirt?" Bella asked. "The one Ben bought you last birthday?"

"The one that says 'Megabyte Me'?" Edward said. It was _such_ a Ben present.

"That's the one. Well, I'm torn between wanting to wear it, just to serve as due warning to others, and wanting to forcibly shove it down Alice's throat."

"Party plans have gone well then," Edward said, laughing loudly.

"If you're Alice, plans are going great." Plans for the party, plans for Jess and Lauren. There was no way this could get horribly tangled and go horrifically wrong. None at all.


	4. The Damsel in Distress

A/N- A big thank you again to all those who've read, and for the lovely reviews! It's great to hear what you all think :)

-

Disclaimer- All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer, I'm just playing :)

* * *

-

Chapter Four- The Damsel in Distress 

-

The following day, Alice had the invitations for the party complete and ready to hand out. The stack of cards she pulled out of her bag at lunch the next day could probably have been handed around everyone Bella knew twice, with some to spare. The top two were passed across the table to Angela and Ben, who accepted immediately, and then Alice reached over Bella to hand one of the cards to Edward.

"Alice, the party is at our _house_, do I really need an invitation?"

"Yes," Alice said firmly. "Everyone who's coming is getting an invitation, and that includes you."

"Just so long as you don't expect an RSVP," Edward grumbled, shoving the invitation deep in to the pocket of his jeans.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm ignoring you now, just so you know," she said as she got up to hand out invitations to what seemed to Bella like every other person in the room. Mike Newton came straight over once Alice had been by his table, taking up her vacated seat.

"Hi Bella," he said, ignoring everyone else at the table. Bella heard Angela snort, and had to choke back her own laughter.

"Oh, hey Mike. How's it going?"

"Pretty good, starting to look in to a few collages for next year. Mom wants me to stay home and start learning about the store, but it's always good to have a back up, right?" Bella nodded, smiling weakly. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she wants me to take charge of the store in the next few years, though."

He stared expectantly at Bella, and she tried desperately to formulate an appropriate response. Luckily Alice returned at that moment.

"Beat it, Newton," she said, clapping her hand down on to his shoulder. He winced slightly, though she was hardly taller standing than he was seated.

"I guess I _had_ better get back to the others," he said regretfully. With one last smile at Bella, and a vague wave for everyone else, he left.

Angela's giggles erupted when Mike was barely halfway across the room, and she covered her mouth with both hands in a vain effort to muffle them.

"I don't know what you find so funny," Edward said, looking sullen. "Newton's an ass."

"What have you ever had against Mike?" Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Edward shrugged noncommittally in reply. For the rest of the lunch break, there was little conversation at the table, and every now and then Alice would grin to herself in a way that only seemed to exacerbate Edward's mood even more.

That afternoon, once lessons were over, Alice and Bella were making plans with Angela to head to Port Angeles the next day to pick up some things for the following weekend while they waited for Edward and Jasper to get out of Spanish.

"And there's a new shop that's opened recently which I hear stocks some really cute dresses."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Alice, you already have a _million_ dresses!"

"I don't have one for your birthday," Alice insisted.

"There's no use arguing with her when she gets like this," Angela said, wrestling her English book back in to her bag. "And I really _do_ need something to wear next Saturday, so I can go along with Alice and you can check out that new book shop I know you've been dying to visit." She trailed off in a sing-song voice.

Bella's cheeks flushed as the two girls laughed at her knowingly. Spotting Ben, Angela set off across the car park towards him with a final wave goodbye. Watching her go, Bella's eyes fell on Lauren.

"I wonder where Jess is?" Alice voiced the thought that had just crossed Bella's mind. Scanning the students around them, Jess finally came in to view. She was lingering on the steps that led from school to the parking lot as the final few students made their way past. Then Jasper and Edward appeared at the top, deep in conversation, drawing Bella's gaze. Suddenly there was a high pitched shriek, and Jess was sprawled on the ground at the foot of the steps. Bella's eyes widened in horror. For all that she may have wished Jess ill over the last few days, she never wanted her to be _physically_ hurt. She started forwards, and could see Edward rushing down the last few steps to help, too. Alice's strong grip closed around her wrist, jerking her to a halt.

"Alice, what-" Bella whipped round to confront her.

"Bella, do you honestly think she _fell_?!"

Understanding crashed in to Bella and she spun back round just in time to see a shaken-looking Jess reaching an arm around Edward's neck as he helped her to her feet. Across the lot, Lauren was looking smug.

"Of all the dirty, low…" Bella ground out under her breath.

"Oh please," Alice said brusquely. "This is just your basic, damsel in distress one-oh-one stuff. They're barely testing the waters."

Looking back over, Bella saw Edward's arm wrapped firmly around Jessica's waist, her own arm still about his shoulder, as he helped her across to where Lauren now had an appropriately concerned expression plastered on her face. Jess smirked at her friend and then resumed her nauseating expression of not-wanting-to-make-a-fuss when Edward ducked his head down to see how she was. Several other students came up to them once Edward had Jess settled in the passenger seat of Lauren's car.

"Ugh," Bella huffed, disgusted.

"I know," Alice agreed, arms firmly folded across her chest. "It's pathetic."

"I've seen enough, tell Edward I said 'bye'," Bella said, wrenching her gaze away from the other side of the parking lot, where Edward was now crouched beside the open door, deep in conversation with Jess, who was managing the odd weak smile.

_What a brave little soldier. _

Driving home, Bella's concentration was barely on the road as she angrily replayed what had just happened in her mind. Of course Jess would play to the fact that essentially Edward was a chronic do-gooder nice guy. And it was hardly like she or Alice could say anything without looking hugely petty and malevolent.

Knowing that if she continued home she'd spend the entire night thinking the whole thing to death, Bella turned her truck around and headed to La Push. What she really needed now was some easy conversation to distract her, and Jacob Black had yet to disappoint on that front. Plus, his perennially happy demeanor was infectious, and Bella could do with some cheering up.

As his house came in to view, Bella felt a twinge of guilt that she hadn't made more of an effort to see him over the summer, but Jake was already jogging around from the back of his house before Bella had even rolled to the end of his drive way, grinning massively and wiping what looked like oil from his hands on to his relatively clean white t-shirt.

"Bella!" he cried happily, sweeping her up in to an exuberant hug that left her feet dangling a few inches above the ground.

"Jake, put me down!" Bella managed to choke out between fits of laughter. Once her feet were firmly back on the floor, she looked up in to Jake's beaming face- and there was no arguing with the fact she definitely had to look_ up _now. "You've grown again!" she cried, incredulous. "It's only been a couple of months!"

"Yup," Jake said, smiling proudly and stretching to show off his height even more. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, lowering his arms and draping one companionably over Bella's shoulder, steering her towards the house.

"Oh you know," Bella waved a hand airily. "Got to keep in touch with the little people."

Jake growled and with a predatory grin wrestled her through the front door where Bella promptly managed to fall over a coffee table, grazing her elbow on the way down. Jacob's face was instantly transformed from the playful expression of moments earlier to one wrought with concern- it made him look years older.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Bella," he said, voice thick with remorse, hooking his strong arms under her shoulders to help her to her feet. Bella glanced down at the angry pink scrape that now graced her arm and shrugged.

"No blood, no foul," she said with a grin. "I've had much worse Jake, don't worry about it."

"Did I hear someone fall down?" Billy's voice floated through from the kitchen. "Is Bella here?"

Bella caught Jake's eye and they both laughed, heading through to the kitchen where Billy was sat at the table with an assortment of fishing paraphernalia spread out before him.

"Hi, Billy," Bella greeted him easily.

"Hello Bella," he answered, looking up with a warm smile. "Not hurt too bad, I hope?"

Bella laughed and showed him her elbow. "Just a scrape."

Jake, who had disappeared over to the sink, now returned to Bella's side with a damp compress that he held gently against her arm.

"Jake, really, I'm fine," she tried to shrug him off.

Grasping her other hand, he bought it up to hold the compress in place. "Just for a few minutes," he said, looking at her sternly. Bella opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "No buts."

"He's too used to fussing over me, it's nice for him to have a new patient," Billy said, winking at Bella who couldn't stop the blush from creeping over her cheeks.

"Dad!" Jacob sighed, exasperated. "Come on, let's go round to the shed."

Bella followed him out of the back door, obediently holding the compress in place as they headed to Jake's shed. She could see his Rabbit through the open doors, still on bricks but looking more put together than the previous time she'd visited. Jake patted the car as he walked by, and Bella stiffed a snort. It really was the love of his life.

"I only need a few more parts before she'll be ready for a test drive, and dad said he'll get me one of them when it's my birthday next month."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Bella said, fishing about in her bag and digging out the slightly crumpled invitation the she'd taken from Alice earlier. "Here," she handed it over.

Jake scanned it quickly. "Party at the Cullen's? Don't want to have any fun on your birthday then?"

"Jake," Bella sighed.

"Sorry, sorry," he held up his hands defensively. "I know they're your friends or whatever, but they have some silver plated sticks up their asses and-"

"_Jake_!"

"Well, can I at least bring Seth, Quil and Embry?"

"Of course, just so long as you boys promise to play nice. Because the Cullen's _are_ my friends, and it's their house."

"We'll be on our very best behaviour, scouts honour," Jake said, saluting, which drew a grin from Bella.

"Mm-hm," Bella hummed sceptically, one eyebrow raised.

"So, where were you all summer?" Jake asked, tactfully changing the topic.

"I spent a couple of weeks with Mom and Phil down in Florida, but I was mostly with the Cullen's, actually," Bella replied, and Jake rolled his eyes.

"What a surprise."

"Hey! It's a two way street," Bella said indignantly, swiping at Jake with the compress. "It wasn't like my phone was ringing off the hook with calls from you, either."

Steering the conversation back on to the less contentious topic of the Rabbit, they passed the next hour in easy conversation while Jake continued to tinker under the hood. Eventually, Bella was forced to admit that it was time to head back to fix Charlie some dinner and get a head start on her homework. Jake walked her back around to the front of the house.

"I guess I'll see you next Saturday then, birthday girl," he said.

"Yeah," Bella said, opening the door to her truck. She paused. "Unless you wanted to see a movie in the week or something?"

"Absolutely," Jake agreed at once, smiling broadly. "How about Thursday?"

"Thursday's good for me," Bella answered with a smile of her own. "I'll call you when I've had a chance to check what's showing this week."

She was glad to have to distraction of these plans to think about on the drive back home, but the sight of Edward's car in the driveway as she pulled up bought the memory of Jessica's antics after school back to the front of her mind. With a grimace of anticipation, she walked in to the house and found Edward sitting with Charlie in the sitting room, a baseball game on the TV. They both looked up as she entered the room.

"Where've you been, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I went to see Jake, I had to drop off an invitation for my party next Saturday and time just got away from us. I'll go and get a start on dinner now."

Edward got up and followed her to the kitchen, grabbing a text book from the coffee table on the way.

"You left your book behind after Bio today," he said, placing it on the counter. "Thought you might need it to brush up for that quiz I'm going to kick your ass in on Monday," he grinned wickedly.

"In your dreams, Cullen," Bella said, smiling imperiously at him over her shoulder as she began to chop an onion.

"Yeah, we'll see," he replied, picking the text book up and idly flicking through it before closing it with a snap and replacing it on the counter. "Hey, did you hear what happened to Jessica after school?"

"Oh yeah, she fell or something, didn't she?" Bella said vaguely.

"Yeah, right down those steps to the parking lot. She was rushing, she said she saw you and Alice and she wanted to let you know she'd be there next weekend before you left for the weekend. I didn't see her fall, but I got there right after- she was pretty shaken up."

Bella ground her teeth. As if it wasn't bad enough that Jess was playing the whole 'damsel in distress' card, now she was saying they only reason she fell was because she was in a hurry to RSVP to Bella's party.

"That's too bad," Bella said flatly, reaching blindly for the lettuce. She made small talk with Edward for a few minutes more before it was time for him to leave for his own dinner. Her Jacob-induced good mood was now well and truly ruined, and she spent the rest of the evening in a distracted, fitful state. Luckily, if Charlie had picked up on it he hadn't said anything because Bella wasn't sure what she'd say if he questioned her.

She wasn't sure of a lot of things at the moment, come to think of it. Everything felt wooly and fuzzy and _wrong_. She could talk things through with Alice tomorrow, though. And maybe it was time to catch Angela up with the situation. Perhaps she'd be able to help reign Alice in if her plans for revenge got too elaborate. This was small comfort though, and Bella tossed and turned for a long time after she went to bed that night. It seemed that while Jessica had been mastering Damsel in Distress 101, Bella had been wasting her time reading and camping and playing sports badly, which had left her woefully ill-equipped to deal with situations of this sort. She could only hope that Alice would be able to give her a crash course, because she was slowly starting to realise that, without help, she was fully set to become a damsel in distress herself- without a knight in shining armour in sight.


	5. The Non Date Double Date

A/N- Hope you like! Reviews make me happy! :)

Disclaimer- All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer, I'm just playing :)

* * *

-

Chapter Five- The Non-Date Double Date

-

"I love this one!" Alice declared with an exuberant twirl in front of the full-length mirror.

"Alice," Bella said wearily. "You've said that about the last four dresses."

"Yes, but I _love_ this one," she insisted with another twirl for emphasis.

Bella caught Angela's eye and they shared a wry smile. She'd said _that_ about the last four dresses, too.

When they'd arrived at Port Angeles that morning, armed with Esme's credit card and a list nearly three pages long, Bella had headed straight for the new book shop where she'd spent a very peaceful half hour browsing while Alice and Angela had gone to get outfits for the following Saturday. Arriving to meet them at the clothes store, Bella had been pleased to see Angela waiting for her change at the till, purchases already wrapped up. Alice, however, had been saying '_just one more dress_' for the last twenty minutes.

"So are we going now?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Well," Alice smoothed her hands down the front of her dress with a pensive look on her face, glancing wistfully at the door that led from the changing rooms back into the store. "Maybe just _one_ more dress?"

"_Alice_!" Bella cried, exasperated.

"Kidding!" She held up her hands defensively and backed in to her cubical to change as Angela laughed from her chair. Bella pouted and sat down next to her with a put-upon sigh that only made Angela laugh harder.

Once Alice had paid, the three girls made their way out of the shop and down the high street, Alice consulting the shopping list as they went. They spent the next hour buying what seemed like to Bella every balloon and streamer in Port Angeles along with dozens of disposable cups, and napkins in three different designs because Alice had been unable to decide which was the prettiest.

"You know they're just napkins, right?" Angela had pointed out, ever pragmatic. "People won't really care what's on them, they're only going to use them to mop up spills anyway."

"Are you asking me to make compromises on Bella's birthday? On our _best friend's_ birthday?" Alice had arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, and Angela had sighed in resignation.

They were currently sitting in a lively coffee shop, busy with the usual throng of weekend patrons. Bella was staring out of the window at the people going by, idly stirring her cappuccino while Angela called Ben to make plans for that evening and Alice went to get another refill. On the other side of the street, Bella saw a familiar flash of bronze coloured hair in front of the jewellers opposite. Smiling to herself, she reached for her mobile and hit speed dial. She saw Edward stop and fish his own phone from the pocket of his jeans. He glanced at the display and grinned as he flicked it open.

"How's it going?" he said

"Pretty good," she said. "You know you've got a little something on the front of your shirt?" She laughed as Edward stopped abruptly to check his shirt, almost causing the lady walking behind him to go crashing into his back. She saw her angrily gesture at him as she was forced to quickly alter her path at the last moment. Realisation dawned on Edward's face and Bella saw him looking around trying to spot her.

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"Uh-uh, not telling," Bella said with laughter in her voice.

"Who is it?" Alice asked as she arrived back at their table with a fresh cup of coffee and a slice of carrot cake.

"_Edward_," Bella mouthed in reply, holding one hand over the mouthpiece of her phone and nodding in his direction.

"I swear to God, Swan…" Edward said menacingly, but Bella could see the grin on his face. She also saw that Alice had slipped out of the coffee shop and was waving at him from just outside the door, gesturing for him to come over.

_Traitor_, Bella thought as she saw Edward snap his phone shut and heard the line go dead. He jogged across the street and followed Alice back inside. Flopping heavily down on the sofa next to Bella, he scooped a finger of frosting from the top of Alice's carrot cake, eliciting an indignant '_hey_!' from her.

"You've got a little something on your _face_, Swan," Edward said, a wicked glimmer in his eyes.

"Edward…" Bella said, holding up her hands and trying to repress the powerful fit of giggles that she felt rising up in her throat. Edward made a sudden lunge at her, and a brief tussle ensued that drew a mixture of amused and annoyed glances from those around them. Laughing breathlessly, and covered in an equal amount of frosting, they sat back and declared a stalemate.

As they were wiping themselves clean with the napkins a disgruntled Alice had been forced to give them, still laughing when they caught each other's eye, the bell above the door tinkled to announce the arrival of a new customer. Bella glanced up and felt the smile fall from her face.

Jessica and Lauren had just walked in.

Seeing her expression, Alice craned her neck to see over her shoulder.

"_Ugh_," she huffed, folding her arms and sinking back further in to her seat.

"Edward," Jess said with a wide smile as she spotted them. "What a surprise!"

_The hell it is_, Bella though bitterly as they headed over and Jess unceremoniously squeezed herself between Edward and Bella on the sofa, while Lauren took the vacant chair to his other side.

"Hey Jess," Edward said with a friendly smile. "How're you feeling today?"

"A little achy," she answered with a martyred smile. "But I'm okay."

"Glad to hear it. Hey, do you want a coffee? I was just going up to get one."

"Oh, please, let me pay," Jess said, getting her purse out of her bag. "To say thank you for looking after me yesterday." She looked up at Edward through her eyelashes, a simpering smile on her face. Bella felt like gagging.

Edward waved her offer off immediately and insisted on paying for both Jess and Lauren's drinks, and Bella had never been less grateful for the Cullen chivalry. He disappeared up to the counter to fetch their order and Bella was saved from having to make small talk until his return when her phone rang. Seeing that it was Jacob, she answered straight away.

"Hi Jake!" she cried exuberantly, ignoring Alice's glare as she was left to talk to the morning's unwelcome additions. Angela was already chatting to Lauren about college, and Bella made up her mind that she must tell her about the situation later. By the look on her face, she could tell Alice was thinking the same thing.

"Whoa, someone's had their coffee today!" Jake laughed. "Hey Bells."

"Hi," she said again with a smile.

"Yeah, you already said that part," Jake sounded amused, "Listen, the reason I'm calling is because of our plans on Thursday. I was wondering if we could-"

"-see that new vampire film on Thursday?" Bella finished with a smile as Edward arrived back at the table.

"You read my mind! Showing's at eight."

"Could be fun," Bella said, mulling over the idea of watching ferocious vampires attacking helpless young women. She was totally imagining Jess as one of the helpless young women.

"Great! I'll pick you up around half seven, if that's okay?"

"Half seven is perfect," Bella answered with a smile. Jake always checked if _everything _was okay. It was kind of sweet.

"I'll see you then."

"See you then. Bye Jake."

"Was that you making plans to go see Fangs?" Edward asked as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. Bella wasn't fooled by his apparently nonchalant tone.

"Maybe," she replied with a coy grin. He continued to stare at her with an air of silent expectation until she caved. "Would you like to come, too, Edward?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'll check my diary," he said with a quick grin.

"Are you guys going to see Fangs?" Lauren asked, seemingly just tuning in to the conversation. "Jess, you really wanted to see that, didn't you?"

"What?" Jess said, looking up from her phone. Lauren looked at her pointedly. "Oh! Yeah, totally. _Dying_ to see it."

Bella caught Alice's eye and they both tried not to laugh at her pathetic attempt at a play on words.

"You should come," Edward suggested, missing the aghast look Bella shot Alice. "It'll be fun. That's okay, right Bella?"

"Oh, of course!" Bella said breezily. "Alice, you'll come too, right?" she continued, a desperate edge creeping in to her voice.

"Gee, I'd love to Bella, but you know I've got a... manicure then, sorry." She shrugged and looked the least sorry Bella had ever seen.

"You have a manicure on Thursday night?" Lauren asked sceptically.

"Um, yeah. Sure." Alice said. "Because it's bad to… have them done in the day, because, um-" she glanced beseechingly at Bella, who gave her a smile that let her know she was on her own. "You know, the polish needs to… settle overnight."

"I've never heard that before," Jess said.

"Well, my manicurist is European, and that's they way they do things there."

"Your manicurist is from Canada," Edward said, looking confused.

"New manicurist. My _new_ manicurist is European, and that's what she said. I guess I'll have to catch the film another time," she finished with a benign smile that Bella wanted to claw from her face. She couldn't believe that Jess and Lauren actually _fell_ for that- they were now making their own plans to get an evening manicure.

"Angela?" she said pleadingly.

"Sorry, Bella," Angela said, and she did look genuinely sorry. "Mom and dad are going out with some old friends on Thursday so Ben and I are babysitting the twins."

Defeated, Bella let Edward and Jessica know the plans, and to her dismay Edward offered to give Jess a lift to the cinema. Alice then decided that it was time to go and continue shopping in preparation for the party. Jessica claimed that she was feeling a little fatigued because the trauma she'd suffered the day before was catching up with her, so Edward- who was heading back to Forks anyway- offered Jess a lift back, a chance that she had jumped at.

_This is the day that just keeps on giving_, Bella thought bitterly as she trailed behind her friends down the street as Alice told an increasingly shocked Angela about Jess and Lauren's current scheme.

"Why aren't you going to see Fangs with them, then?" Angela asked.

"Yes, why _aren't_ you coming?" Bella spoke for the first time since they left the coffee shop.

"_Because_," Alice said condescendingly, "this way, there's less to detract from you. Jess will, I'm sure, be obvious and over the top. She won't give Edward any space, and she'll expect him to hold her in the scary parts. _You_," she turned to poke Bella for emphasis, "Will show him how lovely and capable you are, just how he likes you."

"That's it? That's your plan?" Bella said.

"I don't know," Angela mused. "It has its merits. You have nothing to lose by trying."

"I have _Edward_ to lose by trying!" Bella cried, sounding slightly hysterical. And for the first time- she was really starting to believe that. She stopped dead in the street, and for a moment she felt a little bit like she might be having a panic attack. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball on the floor, or turn the clock back two weeks.

"Bella!" Alice shook her sharply. "Get a grip."

Taking a few steadying breaths, she nodded. "You're right. This is silly. I am normal and capable, and I don't have panic attacks in the street."

"Good girl," Alice said approvingly. "Now are we going to finish shopping for the most awesome party _ever_?"

"Yes," Bella said, laughing. Angela glanced at her quickly, a concerned look in her eyes, but Bella gave her a reassuring smile and linked arms with her as they followed Alice's determined march at a more sedate pace.

"Really, I am fine," she said. "I was just freaking out a bit back there. It was stupid."

"It wasn't stupid," Angela said straight away in a sincere voice. "Maybe you should talk to Edward?"

"No," Bella shook her head. "I've been thinking about this, and I don't want Edward to think I ever doubted our friendship- I _don't_, but you understand? I can't let him see me that neurotic."

Angela nodded, and smiled understandingly. Bella squeezed her arm gratefully. Up ahead, Alice was waving from the doorway of a colourfully fronted store, gesturing for them to hurry up.

"Let's get this over with then," she sighed.

---

The week at school leading up to Thursday passed with relative clam. Bella managed to beat Edward in the Biology quiz on Monday, a defeat he accepted with typical bad grace.

"Cullen, you're a loser. You'll have to accept it one day," Bella had said, laughing.

On Tuesday, Jess actually came over to sit with them at lunch, prompting Alice to remember an assignment that required emergency attention in the library. She'd stood a few feet away from the stable staring pointedly at Jasper until he caught on and made his excuses to leave with her. He smiled sympathetically at Bella as he passed, and she wondered if Alice had told him any of what was going on. She hoped not- he was one of Edward's best friends, and while she was sure he was very trustworthy, it was easy for these things to just slip out.

Wednesday evening found Bella- surprise surprise- at the Cullen's. She cooked dinner to thank them for all the effort they were putting in to making sure that her eighteenth birthday was properly commemorated. Once all the dishes were cleared up, Esme came up to Bella and wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her shoulder lightly and placing a kiss on her temple. She hadn't said anything, she'd just smiled and then bustled off to take care of something, but Bella had been left with a warm feeling in her chest that had lasted the rest of the night.

On Thursday evening, Jake's Rabbit pulled up outside her house just before seven thirty. Bella grabbed her jacket and called good bye to Charlie over her shoulder. He waved an arm from his position on the sofa where he was watching a football game.

"Bye, Bells," he called distractedly just after the door had closed behind her.

The drive passed quickly in a war of the radio stations, leaving both Jake and Bella denouncing the other's taste in music as appalling as they ran laughing towards the cinema building. Bella had thought it best not to tell Jake that Edward was going to be there, knowing how he would react and likely try to change the plans, so as they approached and Jake caught sight of him, Bella heard him growling slightly under his breath.

"Play nice," she warned.

Wordlessly, Jake slung an arm casually over Bella's shoulder. Barely perceptibly, Edward's eyes tightened.

"It's like a double date!" Jess giggled, linking arms with Edward as they walked up the front steps. Edward's expression became even stonier, but Jake's cocky grin widened even more.

Jake bought Bella's ticket, calling it an early birthday present. This was a suitably low key gift, and she smiled up at him. Edward paid for Jess's ticket without even looking at her.

"Well, _I'm_ paying for the popcorn, then" Jess said as they headed towards the concession stand. "I insist." And she stepped around him to take first place in the queue, brushing up against him in what Bella considered to be a very unnecessary way.

"Okay, but I'm getting the drink," Edward compromised.

Jake rolled his eyes at Bella, and she managed to rustle up a weak grin. At the counter, Jake got a large popcorn, drink and some chocolate raisins before turning to ask Bella if she wanted anything. A genuine chuckle erupted, and she was rewarded with a warm smile from Jake in return.

"That's better," he said, satisfied. "I'll share the popcorn, but if I see you going near the raisins there will be trouble."

"Yes boss," Bella said, with a mock salute and a grin.

In the theatre, Bella sat between Jake and Edward, snagging a few raisins without Jake noticing as they settled in their seats, and Jess sat on Edward's other side. Exactly like Alice had said it would be, Jess hid her face behind Edward's shoulder during the especially tense moments, and squealed loudly at the bits which made her jump. Jake had laughed loudly at that, and Edward had looked over, annoyed.

Jake and Bella started up their own game of trying to predict when something scary would happen, and timing a swift poke in the ribs to coincide and make the other one jump.

"_I_ won!" Jake insisted once the movie was finished.

"Oh, in your dreams, Jake!" Bella crowed. "You actually _squeaked_ on that last one."

"It's true dude, you did," Edward said, laughing. Jake scowled.

"So, see you tomorrow then?" Edward said, turning to Bella as Jess waited by the door with an impatient expression on her face, arms folded.

"I'd imagine so," Bella said with a sarcastic grin.

"Okay…" Edward shuffled from one foot to the other awkwardly for a few moments. "Well- bye, then."

"That was weird," Bella commented once Edward and Jess had gone.

"Cullen's a weird person," Jake said, and Bella hit him in the chest, hard. He dropped the subject, and they resumed the radio wars on the drive back.

Bella knew Charlie must have gone to bed already, because all the lights were off when Jake pulled up outside her house.

"That was fun, thanks Bella! He said, smiling brilliantly at her.

"It was," she agreed, surprised to find that she really meant it. Lightly punching his shoulder, she grinned at him and got out of the car.

In the dark of the hallway, a red flashing light let her know that there was a message on the answer machine. Pushing the play button, the recorded time let her know it had only been left ten minutes ago. Then there was a bleep, and the message began to play.

"Bella," Rose's voice, though tinny through the machine, sounded business-like. Bella was surprised. _Why would Rosalie be calling_? "We've been talking about your… _problem_, and I need to know if you prefer lace or silk lingerie as a concept. No need to call back, we'll see you tomorrow evening, just mull it over. Bye!" The answer machine bleeped once more, and then the room was left in silence, Bella standing open-mouthed and stunned, frozen by the telephone.

_Lingerie_?! She wasn't trying to seduce Edward! She was trying to stop Jess from destroying their friendship. All the people who knew what was going on knew that.

_Right?_


	6. The Pre Birthday

A/N- Apologies for the wait on this update, I had a bad case of RL and writers block on another story. On a break from that, I wrote this pretty much in one go. I'm so glad to have _something_ to post, I probably haven't checked for typos and mistakes as closely as I could have, so sorry if there's anything glaring! Next chapter will be a tough one (angst!), so could be a couple of weeks, but then the updates should come more regularly. Enjoy, and thanks to those who have left me lovely reviews so far, each and every one makes me smile :)

Disclaimer- All things Twilight beling to S. Meyer. I just like to mess witht he characters heads :)

* * *

-

Chapter Six- The Pre Birthday

-

As Bella pulled in to the school driveway on Friday morning, she could see Edward and Jasper waiting with Alice by the Volvo. Alice was bouncing excitedly from foot to foot which immediately filled Bella with a sense of foreboding. Previous experience had taught her that and excitable Alice generally meant nothing good for anyone else.

Pulling into the space next to them, she took as steadying breath before she opened the door and got out of her truck.

"Happy Birthday!" Alice cried loudly, throwing her arms exuberantly in the air.

"_Alice_!" Bella hissed, glancing around to see if anyone was watching them. "It's not my birthday until tomorrow."

Alice dropped her arms and pouted.

"Is it _so_ wrong that I want to celebrate my best friend's birthday?" she asked with a dramatic sigh.

"It is when you insist on doing so a day early and in public," Bella pointed out as they made their way towards their classroom.

"Pick your battles," Jasper advised with a grin, sliding an arm around Alice's shoulder as he fell in to step beside her.

"Hey, did Rose manage to get hold of you last night? She called when you guys were at the cinema," Alice said.

"Oh, you mean when you were with your new manicurist?" Edward said with a smirk, tapping Alice's head with one of his books.

Bella's cheeks had coloured at the mention of Rose's phone call. She shook her head in order to dodge questioning from Alice, knowing that she would have to get in touch with Rose before the party the following night.

"How was the movie, anyway?" Alice asked as they reached their classroom.

"Jacob was scared shitless," Edward said with a smirk. Bella swatted at his head.

"Don't think I didn't see _you_ jumping out of your skin on more than one occasion," she said, glaring. Wisely, Edward kept quiet after that.

Later at lunch, Jess came by their table to thank Edward for a great evening. As she left, Alice batted her eyelashes and simpered at him from across the table.

"Oh Eddie," she said in a breathy voice that had everyone else in stitches. "You're so great and manly and tough in the face of the big, scary pretend vampires-" She was abruptly cut off when one of Edward's fries hit her squarely in the middle of the forehead.

"Shut up," he grumbled in a sullen voice, and both of them spent the rest of the time before afternoon classes sulking while the others talked over and around them.

Bella had made plans to cook a meal at the Cullen house that evening to thank Esme and Carlisle for providing a location and funding for her party, so after school she went home to change and then called in to the store before heading down the familiar road that led out of town.

~*~

"I swear to God, Cullen, if you don't get out of this kitchen _right _now, I cannot be held responsible for my actions!" Bella cried after Edward got under her feet for what seemed like the millionth time, causing her to spill the vinaigrette dressing she had just prepared on to the work surface.

"I was just trying to help!" he insisted, hands held up defensively.

"Do I try and help when you're playing video games?" Bella demanded. "You know that every time you try and help, you just end up getting in the way, or doing things wrong," she gestured exasperatedly to the spilled dressing and the uneven hunks of bread that lay forlornly lopsided on a plate next to the sink.

"Did I hear shouting?" a lilting voice filled with amusement drifted through from the hallway.

"Rose!" Bella cried, panicking slightly that the word 'lingerie' would crop up and praying it didn't.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled at the same time.

The kitchen door opened and Rosalie and Emmett entered the room, bestowing hugs and greetings and talking a mile a minute. Emmett actually swung Bella up in the air, causing her to squeal loudly in surprise, but she was already laughing by the time he set her back down next to Edward, reaching past her to give him a boisterous thump of welcome on the arm. Edward winced- it was the exact spot that Bella had hit on the first day of school.

"How come you're home already? We didn't expect you back until tomorrow!" Bella said happily, opening her arms to hug Rosalie tight, half debating a hissed warning to keep her mouth shut until Bella could get rid of the boys.

"We wanted to see Esme and Carlisle for their anniversary, too, so we decided to head back a day early," Rose explained, settling herself on one of the stools by the breakfast bar.

"And we heard you were cooking, Bella." Emmett added, making it sound like this was the deciding factor for him. He reached out to grab a piece of the massacred bread and dipped it into the vinaigrette. "Mmm, 'sgood!" he enthused with his mouth full, spraying crumbs in front of him.

"I'm _so_ hot for you right now, baby,"Rose drawled flatly from her seat, rolling her eyes dramatically. Emmett pulled a dubiously sexy pose just as Alice opened the kitchen door. Ignoring him completely, she stopped dead in her tracks at the scene of destruction that greeted her.

"What happened here, Bella?" she asked with a frown, gesturing at the mess on the surfaces.

"_Edward,_" Bella said pointing an accusing finger and shooting him a dirty look, "happened here."

"I was _helping_," he insisted again, nudging Bella's side with his elbow.

"You really weren't," she retaliated, nudging him harder. A brief tussle ensued until Edward jumped back quickly, pulling a face.

"Oh, yuck! You always did play dirty, Swan!" reached up to wipe at the greasy smear of dressing now adorning his cheek as Bella crowed victoriously over him.

"And you always act like a pussy when I do," Bella retorted. "Now will you go and play video games with Jasper and Emmett or something just... _away_ from here?"

"Bro, piece of advice- know when to cut your losses," Emmett said sagely, clapping a hand on Edward's shoulder and steering him towards the door, grabbing another couple slices of bread before they left, pulling the door closed behind them.

Alice, Rosalie and Bella stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Once Bella was sure that the boys were out of hearing range, she wheeled round on Rose.

"What was with that message last night?" she demanded. "_Lingerie_? What if Charlie had still been up? What were you _thinking_?"

"I get the impression I am missing something juicy," Alice said as she hopped lightly up onto the counter, propping her head in her hands, eyes shining. "Spill."

"Rosalie seems to think it is appropriate to leave voice mail messages on my house phone about my lingerie preferences!" Bella cried, gesturing with the garlic crusher as she began to make another batch of dressing.

"You're totally overreacting," Rosalie said, folding her arms and leaning back against the wall, a slightly amused smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Wait, what's the lingerie for?" Alice asked, confused.

"Edward, of course! If that skank Stanley is going to play dirty, then we sure as hell can, too!"

"Lingerie would be the eventual plan, right? Because that's more of a long game strategy..." Alice mused.

Rose nodded in agreement. "We can fine tune the short play this weekend."

"Let me just stop you _right_ _there_, crazy girls!" Bella cried. "This is getting insane- Edward is my _friend_! I want him to continue being my friend! All I want is to get Jess to back the hell off with her psycho little scheme, and to get the lingerie idea out of your idiotic little minds!"

"Oh come on, Bella!" Alice whined. "Not even one little thong?"

"No, _absolutely_ no!"

"But-" Rose started.

"Rose, would _you_ ever wear a thong for Edward?" Bella demanded, one eye brow raised.

"Oh, _ew_ Bella!" Rose cried, waving her hands dramatically in front of her face as Alice's tinkling laughter filled the room.

"I think I've made my point," Bella said, crossing her arms and giving each of them a stern look.

"Okay, fine," Rose sighed, defeated. "But if you're going to teach Jessica a lesson, we need come up with some ground rules or something."

"Yeah, like a will and won't list," Alice said.

"Okay, fine, whatever," Bella said, happy to agree with anything that meant she wouldn't have to wear lingerie or spend an evening with a thong stuck up her ass. "But tonight I want us just to have a nice meal, and then maybe later I can kick your butts at cards, and we can leave this will and won't list or whatever you're calling it until tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal," Alice and Rosalie agreed at the same time.

"Hi ladies," Jasper said, peeking his head around the door. "Edward's got Emmett helping him lay the table, and he said which place mats do you want him to use?"

Bella's mouth became a thin line as she pressed her lips firmly together, eyes narrowing slightly. She took a couple of deep breaths.

"Don't worry, we're on it!" Alice exclaimed, jumping down from the counter and dashing out of the door, grabbing Jasper's hand as she passed and dragging him along behind her.

"All I wanted was to make Esme and Carlisle a nice meal for their anniversary and to say thank you for letting us have the party here tomorrow," Bella muttered, more to herself than Rosalie, shaking her while she bent down to check on the chicken in the oven. "But _no_, Edward seems hell bent on _helping_..."

She heard Rose's throaty laughter behind her, and threw one of the oven mitts over her shoulder in the general direction of the sound, unwittingly laughing herself. The door opened once more, and Bella's head snapped up, mouth already half open to berate Edward for attempting to butt in yet again, when she saw Esme and Carlisle. She closed her mouth quickly and gave them both a smile.

"It smells delicious in here," Carlisle said appreciatively, starting to reach towards the freshly cut bread before Esme swatted his hand away.

"Thank you, I think we're almost done here," Bella said, stepping away from the oven and heading over to her bag, which she'd slung on to the breakfast bar earlier. Rummaging in it for a moment, she eventually pulled out a plain white envelope that was only very slightly dog eared, and a silver picture frame. She shyly held it out.

"Um, happy anniversary," she said. "Sorry the gift isn't wrapped..."

Bella had never had the patience or coordination needed to wrap presents nicely- the gifts Alice gave looked like works of art- but she figured that as Carlisle and Esme were of the '_it's the thought that counts_' school of thought, they wouldn't mind too much.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme cried happily, reaching to take the frame and envelope. "You shouldn't have! You've cooked this lovely meal for us."

"The meal is a thank you for entrusting the house to us this weekend," Bella said as they opened the envelope and read the card, before looking at the photo in the frame. The picture it held was one of Bella and the Cullen family on a camping trip at the beginning of the summer. They were all gathered on some rocks in front of a large, placid lake with trees framing the edges and a mountain range providing the backdrop. The camera had been placed on an uneven branch, so the angle was slightly lopsided, and they'd underestimated the delay timer so none of them were ready when the flash had gone off. Alice was mid-way through securing a flower behind her ear, and Rosalie was attempting to push Emmett off his rock, her mouth open in silent, mocking laughter. Esme was looking askance at them with her mouth puckered in what could have been disapproval or suppressed amusement. It was a million miles from the many portraits that were dotted about the house, but Bella thought it captured the family perfectly nonetheless.

"This is wonderful, Bella, thank you," Carlisle said, grinning widely as he remembered the day the photo had been taken on. He and Esme had a similar, more posed one taken once everybody had settled down, but this one was definitely taking pride of place on the mantle piece in their family room.

"Yes, it is," Esme agreed, pulling Bella in to a warm hug of thanks.

"Hey, is it time to eat yet?" Emmett's booming voice called out from the dining room. Esme rolled her eyes as she stepped back from Bella, placing the frame and card down on the work surface. The kitchen door crashed open and Emmett, Edward and Jasper trooped in, followed moments later by Alice, who gave Bella a subtle thumbs up to let her know that the dinner table hadn't been ruined by the boys.

"Maybe you kids can take everything through to the dining room?" Esme said, gesturing for Bella to wait behind. There was the usual grumbling as tasks were delegated and one by one, the other four trooped out with their arms full.

"We thought you'd rather have your gift away from everyone else," Esme explained in answer to Bella's questioning look. She opened her mouth to protest, but Carlisle waved away her unspoken arguments as Esme walked over to the tall boy in the corner of the room and got something out of the top drawer.

"It's already bought, so there's really no use in arguing," she said, placing a small but weighty box into Bella's hand.

She slipped a finger under the wrapping paper and pulled it back to reveal a blain brown box underneath. She looked quizzically up at Carlisle and Esme, who were eyeing her with amused smiles, before proceeding to open it. Inside there was a crystal perfume bottle, it looked antique and had an atomiser that reminded Bella of the collection of similar bottles she had seen on her grandmothers dressing table as a small child. There was a delicate silver chain around the neck of the bottle, held in place by a small silver disk. Bella held it up for closer examination, and her eyes widened when she saw that the disk bore the Cullen family crest.

"We thought you'd prefer it this way than on a piece of jewellery," Carlisle explained as Bella continued to stare at the perfume bottle and crest dumbly.

Ever since Bella had known the Cullen's, the crest had been a familiar sight. Esme wore hers set in a ring, while Carlisle had his pinned to his jacket. Both Alice and Rosalie had it on necklaces and Edward and jasper had theirs attached to wristbands. Even Emmett had been given one, but it seemed like he and Rose had been together for so long, he was practically an honorary Cullen anyway. She'd never thought of owning anything bearing the symbol herself, but now that she did, she all of a sudden found that she _wanted_ it, deeply, completely and for reasons she couldn't understand.

Bella had never been able to accept gifts gracefully, and didn't trust words right now, so instead she settled for hugging both of them tightly.

"Try the perfume," Esme said excitedly as Bella pulled away. "We had it mixed especially." She took the bottle from Bella's hands without waiting for a response and misted a couple of sprays around her. It was delicately floral, but mostly it clean and crisp and fresh in a subtle way that was perfectly Bella. She breathed in deeply through her nose and exhaled with a smile. It was so like Esme to have a perfume mixed for someone rather than settle for a shop bought variety.

"It's great, thank you."

Five minutes later, everyone was seated around the large dining table, all talking at once and reaching over on another in the way Bella loved. Dinners with Charlie were sedate affairs, both of them naturally quite taciturn by nature, and while their quiet life together in their little house didn't leave Bella feeling like she was lacking for anything, the thing she loved most about being around the Cullen's was the hubbub and the chaos and the fights and the laughter and the constant _noise_. Even thought not one of them was related by blood, it was... family. Bella thought her very own crest adorning her new perfume bottle, and smiled to herself.

Just then, a bread roll hit the side of her head, jolting her abruptly from her reverie. Bella scrutinised Edward, Emmett and Jasper all of whom looked entirely too innocent for her liking. Rosalie reached up to delicately scratch her cheek, and pointed discreetly to Emmett. Narrowing her eyes, Bella took aim and launched the roll across the table at him, realising just moments before impact that it was heading straight for Carlisle's glass of wine.

"Oh _shi_-" She began to exclaim, watching in horror as the scene unfolded in slow motion before her. The roll hit the rim of the glass, and it toppled over, shattering and sending red wine splashing over the immaculate table cloth, and on to the pale blue fabric of Carlisle's shirt. Emmett reached out in a vain attempt to do _something_, and managed to upset the dressing, which oozed thick and yellow between the glasses and plates surrounding it. Bella hung her head, allowing her hair to tumble forward and cover her red cheeks- they felt positively _flaming_. She could hear laughter and commotion all around her as people were hastily dispatched to the kitchen to get cloths and rooms while Carlisle's footsteps faded as he went upstairs for a change of shirt.

"Do you know what my mother told me when we adopted Rose?" Esme asked, the only one at the table still managing to clutch to any semblance of decorum. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. ﾁ"She said to me, 'Esme, you may have either children _or_ a nice house. Make your peace with that now.' I never truly understood what she meant until I met you."

Bella looked up and saw Esme's eyes twinkling.

Eventually, everyone was re-seated again- Carlisle having opted for a more sensible dark tennis shirt- and conversation resumed. They discussed how Rose and Emmett were settling in at the University of Washington, and how the start of senior year was going- there were some pointed looks between Alice and Bella at this juncture. Soon, the plates were cleared and they were enjoying dessert in the comfort of the family room, Bella making good on her promise earlier and kicking butt at cards.

"How is it that you make such a big deal about accepting gifts and yet you have _no_ qualms when it comes to taking my money?" Edward grumbled as he lost another hand of poker.

"I like to look at it as _earning_ your money," Bella smiled sweetly and stuck her tongue out. Alice and Rose were wisely sitting out, sprawled on the rug in front of the fire place playing snap instead. Emmett was sulking a little way off after Bella had cleaned him out after five minutes. Jasper went to deal again, but Bella shook her head. "It's just getting humiliating, now, guys. I can practically hear your masculinity weeping softly in the corner," she cupped a hand behind one ear and Edward kicked her under the table. "Besides, I'd better get back home. Charlie loves to bring me breakfast in bed insanely early on my birthday; I really don't know how he thinks it's going to put me in a good mood..."

Bella thanked Esme and Carlisle for their generosity once more, and wished them a happy anniversary. As she left, she could hear Esme giving Alice a very detailed set of instructions of what to lock away, and what to do if anything dark got spilled on any of the pale furniture. She grinned a little to herself, fully expecting to find Alice wound at tight as a spring the following day. On the short drive back home, the stars twinkling through gaps in the trees overhead, Bella felt relaxed and _warm_ as she thought back over the day. As she pulled up outside her house, she realised she'd left her gift from Carlisle and Esme behind. It wasn't too late, she could go back and get it, but knowing that she would be there in a few hours anyway and being within sight of her bedroom made her decide against it.

Inside, Bella only said a quick 'good night' to Charlie, planning on getting an early night. She had a feeling that she would need as much sleep as possible to prepare fully for her birthday, and what she suspected would be an unmitigated disaster.

She had _no _idea.


End file.
